


Know Your Enemy

by cravetherose



Series: Drabbles [17]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Pre-Canon, Treat, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravetherose/pseuds/cravetherose
Summary: The conversation between Yon-Rogg and the Supreme Intelligence is based on this deleted scene: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nKBAQb20hc8#action=share
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Yon-Rogg
Series: Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286252
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Know Your Enemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).



#### 1.

Minn-Erva was the only one who openly showed her defiance and disappointment on the trip back. The others traded uneasy glances silently; she glared at him as he knelt by the human's side, taking up the ship's processing time by analyzing what drugs would help her, carefully sponging away the clotted maroon blood to check her injuries. He already knew he would do anything required to keep her with him.

 _"You_ failed to bring back Mar-Vell _and_ the core!" she hissed.

"The core was destroyed," he said calmly. "We can't go back empty-handed. You know that."

#### 2.

"You failed to bring back Mar-Vell, _and_ the core," the Supreme Intelligence said mildly. "And yet you still make demands?"

He forced himself to be calm, contrite. Controlled. "I have reason to believe I have brought back a far more powerful weapon."

"The _core,"_ the Supreme Intelligence insisted, no longer mild.

"It was destroyed by the blast. But -- " He choked himself off. "She absorbed its power. I ask you...." He bowed his head. "Let me attempt to salvage her potential. To make good my mistake. For you." His pulse was regular, his breathing even; he was fully in control.

#### 3.

Finally they were alone together, in the deep amber glow of the infirmary. She was one of the most stoic beings he had ever seen. She never cried out, not once, not even at the strange flashes that still flared beneath her skin.

"Blood loss is approaching a critical level," the medical processor said.

"We're compatible. Proceed."

He watched his blood flowing down the tube into her, and searched her skin for signs he was changing her, deep within. "You'll be all right," he said, wishing he could hold her hand. "I'll help you. I'm part of you now. Forever."

**Author's Note:**

> The conversation between Yon-Rogg and the Supreme Intelligence is based on this deleted scene: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nKBAQb20hc8#action=share


End file.
